


if we were lovers

by fravanel



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fravanel/pseuds/fravanel
Summary: Kara was in Metropolis. Lena asked her out. They went out for a dinner.
Relationships: Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	if we were lovers

It was the season associated with hot chocolate but it was rather a weather for thin sweater and since she always stayed warm, Kara did not mind the cold. She was in Metropolis for an interview with a local leading tech start-up on Friday and decided that she would stay for the weekend since she had nothing to look forward to at National City. And yes, Kara was aware it was Valentine’s day and when she strolled down the streets, she could literally feel the love floating in the air.

A couple just passed by who apparently seemed on their way for a date as the women had a bouquet of fresh red roses in her left hand and another one grabbing her partner’s tightly. _The perfect Valentine’s Day roses_ , Kara puffed her cheeks and quickly glanced away. Her feet stopped shuffling as she found herself in front of a chocolate shop. A Valentine’s discounted chocolate might be a perfect gift from herself to herself. Kara snorted at the thought but actually considered about it.

“Hey!”

Kara was about to step into the chocolate shop when a voice halted her and thus, she spun around to a shining bright red Tesla S seating a gorgeous brunette with shades, exuding some intimidating vibes.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing out alone in front of a chocolate shop on Valentine’s day?” her lips formed a smile and her arm rested on the door.

“Oh well I’m in Metropolis for work and I’m not exactly from around here,” Kara quickly hid her fidgeting hands in her jacket pocket.

“I see,” the mysterious woman tilted her head as she raised her right eyebrow.

“Yeah,” the blonde reporter let out a small chuckle.

“Well, I don’t mean to be straightforward but can I take you out for dinner?”

“What? Me?”

“Yes, of course. You’ll be taken to an amazing date and I get to give a beautiful woman a great time on Valentine’s day in Metropolis. It’s a win-win situation, don’t you think?” a playful smile tugged on her well-defined jaw.

Kara was absolutely flustered as this eccentric strange woman asked her out so random. “I mean…”

“Okay, maybe I should have introduced myself first. Hi, I’m Lena,” she took off her shades and extended her hand.

Dumbfounded was not the precise word but even with her extraordinary writing skills, Kara could not find a better one. The woman, Lena, her forest green eyes were out of this world. Out of sudden, Kara found it hard to breathe calmly as her heart rate spiked. She was mesmerized, yes, that was the word.

“And I’m Kara,” she shook her hand and Kara swore her heart was trying to beat the damn out of her chest at the contact. She knew she was damned at that exact moment with this tiny crush.

“Nice to meet you, Kara. So, will you have a dinner with me?”

“Now?”

Kara looked at her blue floral dress covered with a beige coat and white sneakers and glanced at Lena’s expensive tailored burgundy suit. God, she looked like a high school teenage girl.

“You look beautiful darling, come,” Lena stepped out of the car and opened the passenger’s door.

As soon as Kara settled comfortably, she looked at Lena who was focused on the drive, “Where are we going?”

“To my favourite place, I hope you don’t have any allergies?”

“Nope. In fact, food is the love of my life. I can’t imagine going a week without having my Friday’s potstickers,” Kara claimed.

“I see that I already have a contender. Well, you are a tough catch, Miss…?”

“Danvers. Kara Danvers.”

“Kara Danvers hmm,” it seemed like Lena put a thought at the name as Kara blushed at how she liked how her name slipped out of her mouth effortlessly.

“I hope you’re living up to your promise or I might sue you for keeping my hopes high,” Kara tried to not let her crush get the best of her.

“Hypothetically, _if we were lovers_ , I’d have you on my private jet on Friday to another city for a Valentine weekend.”

Faint pink blushes crept into her cheeks, “Hypothetically, if we were lovers, I would be happy just being next to you on Valentine’s day no matter what we plan to do. Unfortunately, we just met barely an hour ago.”

Lena looked at her before focusing back on the drive and smiled and Kara would enjoy the view until they reached their destination.

-

“Lena!”

Kara gaped at the big cream mansion standing in pride as a few more luxury cars parked in front and took another look at her outfit.

“What?” she chuckled as they parked beside a white Porsche Cayenne.

“Are you sure I can get into this place in this?” Kara furrowed her eyebrows as they got out of the car.

“Oh don’t worry darling, I own the place,” Lena whispered into her ear and slipped a hand onto Kara’s back as she guided them to entrance.

“Miss Luthor,” the staff greeted with a small nod and led them into the dining hall.

“Hypothetically, if we were lovers, I should know that you’re this rich,” Kara whispered back as her eyes darted at the other couples dressed in a more suitable attire.

Lena flashed a mischievous smile and repeated what Kara has said in the car, “Unfortunately, we just met barely an hour ago.”

As they sat down at a rather private corner, a tall man with dark curls dressed in a waiter’s vest approached with a bottle of red wine, “Would you have your usual, Miss Luthor?”

Lena looked at Kara and said, “No. I want a special course for my special guest tonight.”

“Alright, Miss Luthor. I’ll get to them right away,” he nodded curtly and left.

At this point, Kara was nervous for a several reasons. First, she has never been to an expensive place such as this. Two, she never really went out on a date since her work demanded most of her time. Three, Lena was absolutely breathtaking she could faint.

“So, what do you do for a living, Kara?” she sipped her wine.

Her fingers played with the stem of the wine glass, “I’m actually a reporter at Catco. I was in Metropolis for an interview with a local tech startup.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Well, I usually do crime investigation but my boss decided to become sulky and gave me this piece,” Kara puffed her cheeks as Lena laughed at the statement.

The same waiter came with two plates of fresh oysters with a slice of lemon each. Kara assumed they would have a full course since this might be considered as the appetizers.

-

The moon shone in the vast dark night sky as they walked out of the mansion. It was late, Kara could tell as there were only two cars left including Lena’s.

“Well, I had a great time,” Kara swung her body a bit.

“I promised you a great time and I gave you one,” Lena smiled, “although, hypothetically, if we were lovers, you should get a bouquet of flowers like the women of the couple who passed by you at before the chocolate shop.”

“Hey, how’d you know that?” Kara crossed her arms in defence.

Lena chuckled, “Kara, you could shoot them lasers if you could. So,” Lena plucked a red rose from the bush near the parking, “here’s a perfect Valentine’s Day rose for you.”

A wide grin plastered on her face as she took the pretty rose and sniffed it.

“Careful, there are thorns,” Lena warned as she opened the passenger’s door for Kara.

“Thank you, Lena. This is amazing,” she put the rose on the dashboard as she put on her seatbelt.

“Anything for you, Kara,” Lena turned on the engine.

“Lena, wait.”

“What?” Lena turned at her.

Without warning, Kara grabbed her cheek and kissed her and Lena, as a reflex, grabbed her wrist and kissed back. Both had their eyes closed as their soft lips clashed. If only there were fireworks in the background, it would be perfect because that was what Kara felt deep in her stomach.

After somewhat an eternity, both Kara and Lena pulled back to catch their breath as their eyes fluttered to open.

“Wow,” Lena breathed.

“Can we not do the hypothetical lovers and just do the damn thing?” Kara asked, a sotto voce.

“Absolutely yes.”

They kissed again with a tint of passion and fierty and this time, there were actual fireworks from the back of the mansion as the clock struck 12.


End file.
